Circle of fire
by wendilili
Summary: Bella is a vampire with powerful abilities that killed her whole coven. She promised herself to never get close with anyone again but can she resist when she meets a strange coven with topaz eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I have written but I have read a lot of them.**

**Summary: Bella is a vampire with powerful abilities that killed her whole coven.**

**She promised herself to never get close with anyone again but can she resist when she meets a**

**strange coven with topaz eyes?**

**Chapter 1  
**

**BPOV**

I looked down at the dead corpse in front of me and I felt all the guilt go throw my body. That always happens after I hunted, that's why I don't hunt much but then I get so weak that I just have to hunt. Killing humans always have felt wrong for me but I do it to survive. I just wish there was another way.

I looked around to see if there where any people around me, there wasn't so I ran at vampire speed to my car. My car was where I kept all my stuff it was a dark blue Audi **(Pic on profile)**. I opened the door and entered the car sitting in the driver seat trying to figure out where to go next. I didn't have a coven so I didn't need to worry about that, sometimes it felt lonely but then I reminded myself what happened last time. It hurt just thinking about it. A nomad like me couldn't stay long at one place and it was time to move on.

I got thinking about my human life. I really missed it, I don't remember it clearly but I remember my mom, Renee and my father Charlie. They where great people and amazing parents but when I was turned in to a vampire and went missing it really took a tool on there marriage and they got a divorce. I liked to watch them from a distance until I left with my coven. The coven I will never have back, like before pain went through my chest when I thought about them. _Stupid Bella don't think about them _I thought to myself.

Then I decided where to go.

I started the car and put on some music, Clair the Lune by Debussy filled the car. I drove to the airport and got out of the car. I had a suitcase with all the clothes I owned and it wasn't much, I didn't bother buying much clothes even though I could afford buying more. I drove my car to where all the cars that was going to be shipped with the plane were and signed all the papers so they could ship my car. I got my suitcase and went to the check in. The guy at the desk tried hitting on me I took his number but threw it in a trash cane.

I got on the plane, I had first class tickets. It was hard with all the humans in there but I could manage sense I recently hunted and I've always had very good self control. The guy next to me kept staring at me, it was really annoying and he was thinking disgusting thing's about me. Yes I can read minds and sometimes it's a burden like at that particular moment, at one point I had enough.

"What's your problem?" I snapped at him.

"wh..aat?" he said nervously

"Stop staring at me!" I said a little louder, glaring at him.

He seemed really scared now.

"I'm..sorry... I didn't mean to..." he nearly whispered

He didn't look at me another time on the whole flight.

Then the plane started landing I heard from the speakers "This is you pilot speaking we are soon going to land in so please buckle your seat belt" I was really exited about landing I haven't been here in ages and as soon as I off the plane I was going to go to my parents grave's. I got off the plane but I had to wait a half an hour to get my car. I got my car and started driving. After a while I saw the "welcome to Forks" sign and continued driving to the Forks sematary, were they are buried.

I got out the car and visited my mother's and father's grave's. When I got back in the car I started sobbing, I just felt so alone. Then I got out of the car and started running in to the forest when smelled a very disgusting smell, that I've never smelled before.

* * *

**The chapter was really boring but it was more like a prologue.**

**Next chapter will be much better and much longer, I promise!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Remember this is the first fan fiction I have written.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back!**

**First of all I want to thank JigsawRose for your review on the last chapter It made really happy.**** Check out her story ****A Misshapen Life** **it's awesome!**

**I forgot disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is *I don't own twilight and im not Stephanie Meyer, I doubt anyone would believe me if I said I was but im not.**

**In this chapter there will be some Edward POV and some Bella POV.**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 2**

_Then I got out of the car and started running in to the forest when smelled a very disgusting smell, that I've never smelled before. _

It wasn't human, vampire or any animal I have ever smelled.

We were standing in a huge clearing and there were alot of tree's on the other side. There were moving among the bushes I took a step forward cearfully watching a head of me.

Behind the bushes came a big black wolf. It was huge, but he was as quiet as a shadow, as tall as a horse but more muscular, I've never seen such a big wolf before it was enormous. It looked at me and growled showing of big and impressive teeth, dagger-like incisors.

One was a deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall as the first. And finally a rusty brown one. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction of a second, the deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal.

They all growled together, a grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder. It looked like they were communicating in their minds or something it was really weird. I realised that this was no ordinary wolfs.

I tried to read their minds but it was all blurry like a bad reception on the radio. I could only hear word's like; _Cullen's, treaty, vampire. _How could they know about vampires, there just animals, right? Then the biggest one started to move forward and it all happened so fast before I knew it I was crushed to a tree.

It was the biggest wolf that had done it, once again it seemed like it was they were communicating . It was the black wolf were telling the others what to do. The reddish brown one didn't seem happy about what the black one decided because it gave out a low hissing sound to the black one which just glared back.

I have to use my powers. I stood up took off my gloves and threw them on the ground so I would be able to use my power I was ready to fight when I saw that the wolf turned around and wasn't facing me anymore.

There stood the most beautiful vampire I've seen he had bronze coloured hair that had the "just woke up" look but it fitted him perfectly. He had muscles but not to much just perfect. He wore a light blue shirt and dark jeans, it looked really expensive. Then I looked at his face he had beautiful eyes it had a topaz colour I've never seen a vampire with that eye colour before.

**EPOV  
**

Alice and Jasper were sitting in love-seat, Rosalie was sitting in Emmet's lap and I was sitting next to them. Me, Emmet and Jasper were discussing a bet that I won but Emmet thought I was cheating. Alice and Rosalie was talking about something else but I didn't pay attention to them.

Then I saw Alice having a vision I could see the vision by reading her mind. There was a girl I couldn't she her face, you could only she her back and the only thing you could tell about her was that she had brown long hair. I was standing in front of her in my room we were standing really close.

_" I need to leave I can't get close to anyone, I really like you and soon it's to late and I won't be able to let you go" she said._

_"It's already to late I'm not letting you go" I said before pulling her in to a tight embrace._

I looked over to Alice who had a huge grin on her face.

"What did you see?" Emmet was the first to ask. He was the one who got the most annoyed about being left out when Alice have her vision's.

"Eddie-boy is getting a girlfriend" Alice said her smile still huge on her face.

"fo real?" Emmet asked "It's time Eddie gets some action!" he turned to me and raised his hand for a high five, I ignored his hand.

Rosalie seemed annoyed with the whole situation and she got up. She went to her and Emmet's room, he followed her.

"I'm not getting a girlfriend and my name is not Eddie, stop calling me that!" I hissed

"Then how do you explain the girl in my vision?" Alice asked

"I don't know it's your vision, I've never seen the girl before!" I said. "And there were nothing in the vision that stated that she was my girlfriend, maybe she was just a good friend" I said I was more calm now.

"Oh, my love I will never leave you" Alice said while acting out dramatic.

"I never said my love"

"Same old, same old" She said.

Then Esme came in. "stop bothering your brother"

"Thank you, mother" I thanked her

"He clearly doesn't want to talk to us about his girlfriend with us then he don't have to" She said with a huge grin like Alice on her face.

I saw no point arguing with both Alice and Esme together they where an unstopable force.

I went up to my room laying on my bed listening to music, moment's like this I really wished I could sleep. I couldn't get that girl out of my head. In Alice vision I couldn't see when I was going to met her.

I listened to my family's thoughts. Alice was really happy, Esme as well. Emmet and Rosalie was busy and I really didn't want to listen to their thoughts right now. Jasper was happy that Alice was happy and Carlisle was still at the hospital.

I turned the music up as high as it could go trying to focus on it instead of hearing them. It didn't work so I decided to go hunting. Instead of going to the front door I just jumped out the window. I didn't need to tell anyone that I was going I doubt anyone of will notice I'm gone.

I ran into the forest trying to decide how far I would go and decided that I would stay in the area. I saw a big bear drinking out of a little whater hole, I let my senses take over and had a little fun with the bear before draining it completly.

When I was on my way home I smelled vampire.

It smelled good, like freesias. I started following the scent, I knew that the vampire could be dangerous but I let my curiosity get the best of me. The sent lead me to the treaty line. I started hearing the wolf's thoughts it was still blurry listening to their thoughts but Ive learned to hear them better after some time.

They were thinking about the vampire then I saw her in their thoughts, she was beautiful. She had long waist-length mahogany brown hair. She was wearing a blue blouse, white pants, a black rose necklace and black gloves.** (Pic's on profile)**

It was the same girl from Alice vision.

Then I saw them I was still on the other side of the treaty line while the vampire was on the ground close to a tree, suddenly she stood up, took off her gloves and threw them on the ground.

_"Cullen, I know you are there. Your bloodsucking family broke the treaty we have the right to attack."_ Sam thought to me.

"First of all she's not one of us, the treaty is not broken she didn't know anything about the treaty"

_"But she's still a bloodsucker she has no right being on our land"_

"Do you really want a war over one vampire? We will take care of her and make sure she leaves" I said then I turned to her "follow me" I said. I tried reading her mind but couldn't it annoyed me.

Then she spoke, she had a beautiful voice but what she said surprised me. "You cant make me do anything, what the hell are these animal's you stand there talking to yourself then you suspect me to listen to you telling me what to do, no way" She said glaring at me.

"Come with me or you'll die" I said getting more and more angry a second.

"who's going to kill me, you or the dog's?" that made all the wolf's growl. " I'm not scared of you or the puppies, I can take care of myself" she continued.

That made me think about just leaving forgetting the whole thing but something in the back of my mind told me save her. I might sound crazy but it was something that made me feel like I couldn't leave her.

_"You said you could handle her, make the leech leave fast or I have no choice of killing her" _Sam thought to me.

I looked over to the girl in the eyes she had red eyes which meant she was a human drinker. Maybe I'll try to make her change, _no why do I really care I don't know her._ I thought.

She glared back then I could see her gaze soften. It seemed like she was batteling in her mind. I guess she made up her mind beacuse she took a step forward, towards me. Then she spoke again "You follow me"

Then she started running I stood there a second then I started running after her, damn she was fast.

* * *

**Like I said a little bit longer and more happened in this chapter, Bella meet the wolf pack a cookie to everyone who figured that out on the last chapter.**

**A hug from Edward to everyone who read this chapter.**

**A big cake and a kiss from Edward to everyone who reviews even if you dont like it, tell me what I did wrong and I really like to know what you guys think.**


End file.
